


Welcome The Impostor

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character Study, Game Spoilers, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After peace is restored, two men need to learn to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome The Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the game nor the characters, but that, you already know. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading!

Zargabaath had welcomed the impostor, if he dared to think about this antithesis. The old Magister had had no time to mourn during the war. Not for his colleagues, his friends… So he followed Lord Larsa’s unspoken order to the letter. He introduced _Gabranth_ to his quarters, the customs and rules that he should already have known. That he had learned years ago.

Teaching Gabranth memories, in order to keep his mind off his own. 

Teaching him names and faces, colleagues he was supposed to have known… Relationships.

 

He was glad, that Gabranth kept the questions professional and coy. There was something in the revered respect of the ex-knight, in his stance. So unlike his brother. That, Zargabaath had know the very second he had seen the armour-clad man enter the room at Larsa’s arm. He had known, but he had said nothing, waiting his emperor’s bid. He had said nothing later, alone with an un-helmed stranger, who had said nothing in answer. A shared glance to explain everything, a mutual respect. Avoid conflict. Be the emperor’s shield, together, whoever you are. 

Zargabaath, worn out by the empire’s sly laws. His own personal self faded behind morals, loyalty and a role. 

Gabranth, dead too many times and faithful to a fault. His identity buried and blurred long ago, in the shreds of a republic. 

They were linked by selflessness. 

They were smart enough to understand. Understand that deep inside his heart, Gabranth longed to be somewhere else, in a sun-kissed realm. Understand that Zargabaath could not bear to care anymore, his heart too heavy with ghosts. They were linked by a young boy, a life that needed protection. A life that was worth staying alive when all the people that had mattered before were lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ejoyed reading! Feel free to drop a kudo and comment :)
> 
> PS: I'm planning to write more FFXII in the near future, I've been absent from this fandom for too long. I needed to come back.


End file.
